Project realism
by Haze yatogami
Summary: It was an exciting day for Kurou because he got a message from notch telling him he got a very special add on to his favorite game Minecraft but little did he know the program he downloaded sucked him in the game where he meets new friends makes new enemies and find Love
1. Chapter 1: Intro

My Name is Kurou Yatogami I'm 16 years old and I live in Tokyo Japan. Today I just got a message from Notch the creator of my favorite game Minecraft. In the end of the message there is a downloadable content for Minecraft called Project Realism I was so happy because only 1000 players got Project Realism for their Minecraft I couldn't wait to play it but suddenly I bumped into a girl and we both fell to the ground I looked up to see a beautiful girl with brown hair and purple eyes I thought to myself "wow she's Beautiful" so I stood up and offered to help her up

"I'm sorry for bumping into you here grab my hand"

She then slowly grabs my hand and shyly said

"n-no I should be the one apologizing because I didn't look where I was going"

And then we both got into awkward moment when we were just staring at each other suddenly she spoke with a shy voice

"c-could you let go of my hand now p-please"  
I suddenly noticed that I was still holding her hand  
"a-ah I'm sorry I didn't noticed"

"Its f-fine"

And then we both went past each other but suddenly turn to ask her name but she was already gone. I thought to myself "ahh I'm such an idiot" and then I went back home. When to my house I ran up to the stairs and to my room I started my PC and opened the Project Realism suddenly my screen turned purple and it sucked me in I grabbed my desk but it still trying to suck me in the monitor as if something is pulling me towards it I couldn't hold it anymore and I let go of the desk and got sucked in my monitor. I heard someone or something calling me

"Hey wake up wake up" her voice kinda reminds me of the girl I bumped into and then I opened my eyes to see a girl tugging on my shoulder  
"hey are you awake?" she said  
"yeah just a little dizzy" I said  
"thank god your ok"

I stood up and saw a giant cathedral nearby. I told her that we should go there she nodded and while we were walking she asked my name  
"oh yeah my name is Kurou Yatogami you?"  
"Nice to meet you Kurou my Name is Andr Nomikoto"

We then proceeded to go to the giant Cathedral. when we got there we saw Notch himself he was surrounded with a lot of people saying

"Why are we here and why can't we leave?"

"I shall explain" Notch said  
"you are all here today for one reason to Survive"  
people started to get confused and yelled at him saying they want to leave. Suddenly he stomped on the ground causing the earth to shake  
"SILENCE" his voice became Raspy and high pitched suddenly his eyes turned pure white and his skin turned tanned my eyes couldn't believe what I saw  
"Herobrine…" I said

Andr turned to me with a scared look saying  
"is t-that really h-herobrine?"

"I'm not sure I never really met him" I lied. Suddenly My Inventory had another program called a Skill Tree I looked at Andr and said if she has it too  
"y-yeah I do why?" she said  
suddenly Herobrine Spoke  
"YOU MAY BE WONDERING WHY YOU ARE HERE AND WHY YOUR INVENTORY CHANGED WELL I'LL TELL YOU I DID THIS BECAUSE I WANT ALL OF YOU TO REPENT!" everyone was confused to what he said some people started to yell saying  
"we didn't do anything to you!"  
He then spoke with an angered voice  
"DIDN'T DO ANYTHING THAT'S A LAUGH YOU DESTROYED THE LANDSCAPE OF MINECRAFTIA KILLED IT'S ANIMALS AND MINED IT'S ORE AND YOU SAY YOU DIDN'T DO ANY THING"  
suddenly everything went quiet the people asked how do they get out he then answered them  
"you must all kill every bosses in Minecraft but to make it interesting I added more bosses, weapons, skills that you can learn, and new dimensions I also turned every mob into a humanized one and made them two times stronger and smarter than before and if you get killed by a mob then you will die permanently" my eyes widen to what he said. Suddenly Andr tugged my shirt and said  
"this is a dream right" she said as her tears fell down her cheek. I wiped her tears and said  
"it's gonna be fine Andr I'm gonna protect you no matter what" I said to cheer her up but suddenly Herobrine spoke again  
"YOU MUST BE CURIOUS WHAT THE SKILL TREE IS FOR WELL IT DEFINES YOUR CHARACTER AND IT GIVES YOU POWER BEYOND IMGINATION EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU HAVE MOSTLY HAVE THE SAME SKILL LIKE BRAWLER, WITCH, KNIGHT, ENDER BORN, ETC BUT ONLY ONE OF YOU ALL HAVE THE TITLE CLASS OF DEMON." People asked why is the Demon Class so important he answered them  
"BECAUSE THERE ARE ONLY TWO WAYS TO GET OUT OF THIS PLACE DEAFEAT ALL THE BOSSES OR KILL THE DEMON CLASS" suddenly everyone looked at their Inventory so did me and Andr I looked at mine to find my title class was DEMON  
"oh no" I thought to myself suddenly Andr asked me something  
"what's your class Kurou?" she said  
"a-ah I'm a Knight you?" I lied  
"that suit's you perfectly oh and I'm an Ender Born" she said with a smile

"You think so?"

"Of course it suit's you" she said with a kind smile everyone left the cathedral to find a place to stay.  
-A few days passed-  
a few days had passed and Andr and I built a small house near a beach at first I decided against it because it will just be the two of us but she persisted so I didn't had a choice but to listen to her.

"Ahh it's so peaceful here" Andr said while she was sitting in the shore.

"Yeah it is but be careful squids might attack you" I said while I sat next to her. She then chuckled and said

"It's fine I have you to protect me right?" she said while she grabbed my hand  
"She's completely different from when I first met her" I thought

"Hey um Kurou I have a question" she said with a shy voice  
"sure what is it?" I said with curiosity

"Do you like me?" she said while she blushed

I froze for a second and said  
"a-as what a friend or a Love-"

Before I could finish my sentence something grabbed me from the water and dragged me to the beach and I passed out because of lack oxygen.

I woke up in a bed with light blue blankets and a soft pillow. I got out of the bed and suddenly a girl with blue hair light blue eyes and dark blue shirt and skirt opened the door and said

"How are you feeling?" she said

I sighed and said

"Where am I?" I said  
she then got closer to me and said  
"your in my kingdom my name Bubbles the Princess of Squids and one of my servants dragged you here" she said

"_Oh crap is she one of the bosses?"_ I thought

"a-are you one of the bosses?" I said  
"no why'd you asked?" she said with curiosity

"Never mind what I said can I leave this place please Andr might be alone" I said

"Andr? Oh the girl with ender magic inside her" she said

"Ender Magic?" I said with confusion  
"that's a kind of magic that allows you to have abilities that ender men have" she said and then handed me a book

"This book contains everything that you need to know about this new world" she said

"c-can I leave now?" I said  
"fine but I didn't got your name" she said  
"ah sorry I forgot its Kurou Yatogami" I said  
"Nice to meet you Kurou. Now grab my hand I'm taking you to the surface" she said

"Ok…." I said

I closed my eyes and felt as if she's hugging me. When I opened them I was in the shore and Andr was looking at me with teary eyes  
Kurou… (Sob) … I thought you died" she said while she hugged me tight

"I'm sorry if I ever worried you Andr" I said while hugging her back. I stopped hugging her and stood up and carried here to the house  
"w-what are you doing Kurou?" she said while struggling to get off

"I'm tired so I'm going to bed" I said

"t-then let go of me" she said while blushing

"Nope I'm not letting go of you" I said and fell to the bed on top of her

"K-Kurou uh y-your heavy" she said but I was sound asleep on top of her  
"geez at least tell me when your going to sleep" she said


	2. Chapter 2: The book of minecratia

I woke up in my bed though I was still half asleep and kept repeating the words "DEMON" suddenly I stood up and went outside to clear my head. After a few minutes my head started to clear up and I remembered everything

"Agh my head I feel like I got hit by a car" I said while scratching my head. Suddenly I saw Andr on top of a small hill reading a book so I sneaked up behind her  
"Boo!" I shouted

"Wha! Don't hurt me" she said while swinging the book at me she then turned to see me laughing and pouted at me

"Meanie" she said while she stuck her tongue out

"What are you a kindergartener? Stop acting like a baby" I said while still laughing  
"speak for yourself acting like a child scaring someone" she said while still pouting

"What are you reading anyway?" I said and leaned to her

"You tell me I found you holding this book last night" she said then I remembered that Bubbles gave me a book about Minecraftia

"Oh now I remember Bubbles gave me that last night as a gift" I said suddenly Andr frowned

"Oh really a girl in the middle of the night gave you this book as a gift" she said while still frowning

"U-um Andr are you mad?" I said

"No I'm not mad" she said sarcastically

She then hit with the book right in the face

"Ow what was that for?" I said while rubbing my nose but she didn't answer and just kept walking

"_What_'s_ is wrong with her today?_" I thought while opening the book and started to read

-Andr's Point of View-

"_Are you mad? He said of course I am I mean he already has me yet he got intimate with another girl_" I thought while walking away from him

"_Then again I never said that I like him so why? Why does my heart aches_" I thought suddenly I saw a girl in a hill blowing stuff up with a miniature bazooka so I walked up to her

"What's your name?" I said. She then turned around with a big smile on her face

"Xy you?" she said

"Andr by the way what is that a miniature Bazooka?" I said

"Yup a creeper gave it to me?" she said

"Huh? Why would a creeper give you a bazooka?" I said

"Cause of my class I'm a creeper class by the way what's yours"

"Ender born class" I said

"Are you alone?" she said

"No I'm with a friend what about you" I said

"I'm by myself" she said

"How did you manage to survive this long?" I said

"I was saved by an Enderman" she said as she started to cry  
"what happened to him?" I said while hugging her

"He…died… saving me" she said while crying

"There there Xy he's gonna be fine he'll just respawn would you like to team up with me and my friend" I said while comforting her

"Sure" she said while wiping the tears of her face

-Kurou's Point of view-

I was reading the book and found out about a lot of dimensions like the nether, aether, and the End as I flipped the paged and my eyes widen. I found out weapons that could kill Herobrine.

"Darn it one of the weapons is located in the aether" I said while clinching my fist.

"Boo!" someone said as I jumped out

"Ahh" I said while falling down the hill and saw a girl in a green hoodie laughing

"Hahaha I got you" she said while pointing at me

"Ow what was that for? And who are you" I said while rubbing my head

"Payback" she said

"For what?!" I said

"For making Andr cry" she said

"What are you say-" I said then I saw Andr standing next to the girl  
"um Andr look I'm sorry if I ever made you cry it wasn't intentional" I said while scratching my head.

"I forgive you" she said

-? Point of view-

I woke up in a dark place with tall obsidian towers.

"Tch guess I respawned" I said while scratching my head

"**It seems that your awake my son**"

"Long time no see dad" I said while staring at a giant Dragon

"**How long has it been since you last come over**" he said while patting my head

"I don't know maybe a couple of years I think" I said

"**It's almost time my son for you to take over the throne as king**" he said

"Sorry but I have other plans than that" I said while turning away from him

"**Are you by any chance Disobeying me?**" he said while shape shifting into a human  
"it's been awhile since a saw your human form" I said while grinning.

He then grabbed my neck and threw me in the nearest obsidian tower

"That's a little mean don't you think?" I said while shrugging off pieces of obsidian

"**Don't make me laugh I've trained you to survive far worse than that**" he said while grabbing my neck yet again  
"the same trick won't work" I said while teleporting behind him and stabbing him in the stomach  
"**Blah**" he said while puking mass amount of blood on the ground

"Goodbye dad" I said while teleporting to the overworld


	3. Chapter 3: Ender

Andr and Xy were playing tag with each other while I was still reading the book

"Hmm it seems like the other weapon is located to the nether" I said. Suddenly Xy walked up to me and said

"Kurou come play with us" she said while grabbing my hand  
"not now Xy I'm busy" I said while trying to read the book

"Come on Xy you shouldn't force Kurou" Andr said

Suddenly I heard a loud laugh near the jungle  
"what was that" I said

"I don't know let's check it" Xy said

"Good idea Andr you coming or what" I said

"Um I'm scared of jungles" she said

"Here hold my hand" I said while grabbing her hand

-Andr's POV-

"_He's holding my hand_" I thought while we were walking through the Jungle suddenly we found a guy clad in yellow laughing along with a girl

"Um why are you two laughing?" I said then suddenly they turned towards us and said

"Because of the laughing gas hahaha" he said

"Laughing gas?" kurou said suddenly Xy started to giggle

"Um Xy what's wrong?" I said

"Andr don't breath the air *giggle* or you'll *giggle* start to laugh hahaha" she said as I covered my mouth and nose suddenly Kurou faced me

"Andr… hahaha" he said

-After a few minutes-

Finally the laughing stopped and Kurou introduced the two people standing behind him

"He's Len and she's Mindy there players like us Len is a Knight and Mindy is a Widow" he said

"Nice to meet you two" I said

"It's a pleasure" Mindy said

"Welcome to the family Kurou is the father and Andr is the mother" Xy said

"What are you saying Xy" Kurou said as I blushed

"Yeah they might get the wrong idea" I said while still blushing

-Ender's POV-

I was walking around the forest suddenly I saw a bunch of people in a small house near a beach laughing together

"They seem to be having fun I wish I can join them" I said while turning around

-Xy's POV-

While we were introducing each other I saw a slim black figure in the window so I went outside and ran towards him and Tackle hugged him

"It's you" I said while hugging him tightly

"Let go of me go back to your friends" he said while struggling to get free

"no I'm not letting go until you come with me" I said while hugging him tighter  
"fine ok just let go of me your breaking my spine" he said

So I grabbed him and dragged him towards the house suddenly everyone face us

"Um Andr Kurou he's Ender he was the one who saved me" I said

-Ender's POV-

"Why is she doing this? Why is she introducing me to them? Why…" I thought to myself while staring at her. She doesn't get it they hate me they'll kill me suddenly the girl with brown hair walked up to me and said

"Nice to meet you Ender I'm Andr" she said while smiling at me

"Yo I'm Len and she's Mindy" a guy with yellow hair said

"Hey I'm Kurou thanks for saving Xy here" a guy with pure black hair said

"Why… (Sob) why are you all being nice to me!" I said while bursting into tears suddenly Xy hugged me  
"there there Ender it's fine" she said while patting my head as I cry in her shoulder


	4. Chapter 4: The twilight forest

A few weeks had passed since Ender joined us. He explained a lot of things to us but the most important thing was Xy was happy playing along with him.

"Ahh…" I sighed while reading the book. As I flipped the page I saw something interesting so I asked everyone to meet me at the house

"uh Kurou what's with the meeting" Len said  
"yeah Ender and I were playing" Xy said  
"I gathered you all here for an amazing news, one of the weapons that could kill Herobrine is in the Twilight Forest" I said while pointing at the book  
"your really in a rushed to leave this place huh?" Ender said

"Of course I am it's been 3 weeks since Andr got trapped in this place" I said  
"your more worried for Andr than yourself" Ender said  
"yeah why is that?" Len said  
"back to the topic at hand…" I said while dodging the question

"Fine~ so how are we supposed to go to the twilight forest" Len said

"Well the book said that we need water, flowers and a diamond to go there luckily I have all the things we need" I said

"So when are we leaving" Ender said  
"tomorrow morning" I said while putting the book away

"Oh by the way Len and I are planning to make the house bigger" Ender said

"Why…" I said

"Well this house is pretty small there are only two bedrooms" Ender said

"He has a point me and ender along with Xy and Mindy are sharing that room while you and Andr sleep together" Len said

"Ok fine let's make the house bigger but it'll take a week just to finish one room with the three of us" I said

"Not a problem" Ender said while teleporting outside and snapping his fingers, suddenly 12 Ender men appeared behind him

"Now make it bigger" he said suddenly 2 ender men teleported behind us and teleported us outside

"Well I'm impressed Ender" I said while looking at the house slowly getting bigger

"When this is done will have 5 bedrooms a pool, a dining hall, a library, a lounge and a kitchen

"That's a lot of rooms" Len said

"Yeah how long will it take to finish all that?" I said

"Hmmm I think it'll be done in 30 minutes or less" Ender said as Len's jaw dropped  
"30 minutes? Are you sure?" Len said suddenly Mindy and Andr came to see what was happening

"What's happening to our house" Andr said as he looked at me

"Ender is renovating the house" I said

-30 Minutes later-

"We are finish master Ender" said the twelve Ender men

"Thanks you may now leave" Ender said suddenly the Ender men left.

"Wow the house looks a lot better" I said  
"let me get the girls I bet they're gonna be happy about this" Len said

Mindy's POV

"So mindy how did you meet Len?" Andr said  
"I don't want to talk about it" I said as I turned away from her

"Come on tell me" Andr said as she got closer to me

"Fine I'll tell you I met Len met when we were 7 our mothers introduced us to each other, at first he was a bit annoying with his lame jokes but as time pass by I got used to his lame puns"

"But you two don't seem that close" Andr said

"Too tell you the truth I don't know what happened to him he was always smiling but ever since I went to England for vacation he started avoiding me and he doesn't even answer my messages..." I said as my eyes started to blur

"I'm sorry I ever asked" Andr said as she hugged me as I started to cry

"It's ok just let it out" Andr said while rubbing my back as I cried on her shoulder

"*sob* I'm fine now thanks Andr" I said as I started to wipe my tears off

"No problem" she said

"There you guys are I've been looking for you two" Len said

"Hey Mindy are you crying?" he said

"Ah no I just got something in my eye that's all" I said as I stood up

"Is the house done yet?" I said

"Uh yeah it is" he said

"Then what are we waiting for let's go" Andr said as she grabbed my hand and went back to the house

-Kurou's point of view-

"Where is it?" I said as I try to find my diamonds

"What are you looking for Kurou?" Ender said

"My diamonds I seemed to have misplaced them somehow" I said while looking on my chest

"Hey guys look at my new diamond sword" Len said

"Where did you get the diamonds to make that?" Ender said

"Oh I found this in that chest over there" he said

"*Face palm* you're so screwed" Ender said  
"why?" Len said

"*cracking knuckles* so that's where my diamonds went" I said

"Come here you dipstick! Let me hit you with your diamond sword!" I shouted while swinging the sword

"Technically it's YOUR diamond sword" he said while running towards the door where he and Mindy crashed into each other

"Ow I'm gonna feel that tomorrow" he said

"IF your gonna have a tomorrow" I said while dragging him into the house

"Nooooooo" he screamed

"He deserved it" Andr said

"Yeah he did" Xy said

"I Pray for your survival Len" Ender said while he was praying


	5. Chapter 5: Into the mines

"Why should I go to the mines alone?" I said

"Well who's fault was it that I lost my diamonds?" Kurou said

"How should I know those were your diamonds?" I protested

"Those diamonds were in MY room and in MY chest!" Kurou said furiously

"Ok fine but why do I have to go alone?" I said

"Xy is too young to mine and Ender is not really that good with a pickaxe" Kurou said

"Then why won't you come with me?" I pleaded

"Because I have a date with Andr" he said

"Then that leaves me and…Mindy" I said

"I've noticed that you and Mindy seem to have a problem" he said

"It's none of your business" I said

"Len…no matter what happened between you two it doesn't matter now" he said

"Look if you're trying to comfort me it's not working" I said as I turned around to see Mindy right infront of me

"Len…" she said looking like she was about to cry

"Could you move your blocking the door" I said politely

"Len…could I come with you?" she said

"Fine…" I said walking pass her

-In the mines Mindy's POV-

"Ahh!" I said running towards Len  
"what now?" he said

"Something touched my shoulder" I said as I hid in his back holding his shoulders

"It must have been your imagination" he said as we walked deeper into the mines "_why do I feel like someone's watching us?_" I thought as I followed Len

-After 5 minutes of walking in the mines-

"Um Len what kind of food do you like?" I said as I tried to break the silence

"Just keep a lookout for mobs…I don't want to talk" he said as he kept mining

"Okay…Ow" I said as a pebble fell on my head

*crumble*

"Look out!" Len said as he grabbed me as a boulder fell and trapped us

"Are you ok?" he said but he didn't noticed that our faces were inches away

"I'm fine…" I said as I looked the other way

"Agh…" he moaned as he held his shoulder that has a bruise on it

"Your hurt" I said as I grabbed his shoulder

"It's just a scratch" he said

"No it's not your bleeding" I said as looked for some fabric to bandage it but the only thing I found was my handkerchief

"Let me see it" I said as I poured water on it and bandaged his shoulder using my handkerchief

"Wait isn't the handkerchief I gave you, why do you still have it?" he said as he grabbed his shoulder

"What do you mean I always had it" I said

"I've cherished it and kept it clean because it reminded me of you…" I said as I looked for a way out

"I thought you had already forgotten about me…" he said as he cleared some of the rubble to find a way out

"Why would you say that? I've always thought of you every second ever since my parents and I went to England" I said

"Liar…" he said facing me with teary eyes

"What do you mean" suddenly I remembered when I got back from England he was there waiting for me saying my name

-Mindy's memory-

"Hey Mindy over here!" someone with yellow hair shouted my name and ran towards me

"It's been a long~ time Mindy" he said gasping for air

"So how was England?" he said "_do I know him?_" I thought to myself

"Hey Earth to Mindy" he said waving his hand

"Do I know you?" I said that shocked him

"You're…joking right?" he said grabbing my shoulders

"It's me Len Len Yashiro you're childhood friend" he said shaking my shoulders

"Sorry but you may have mistaken me for another person, now could you let go of my shoulders" I said

-End of Memory-

"By the looks of your face you have remembered" he said turning around and kept digging for a way out

"No…how…how? Could I say that" I said to myself while kneeling down and grabbing my head

"Your parents said that you had temporary amnesia because you got hit by a car…" Len said

"But by the time you got your memories back…it was already too late… my heart was broken so I started avoiding you and stopped answering your calls" he said as he found a way out

"And that's how it's gonna stay…" he said as he carried me out the cave

-Back in the house-

"So where's my diamonds" Kurou said

"Here…" Len said as he threw them on the table

-Kurou's POV-

"_Sheesh what's wrong with him?_" I thought as I grabbed the diamonds and gave them to Ender

"Put them somewhere safe" I said

"Okay…"Ender said as he teleported

"Okay time to make that portal" I said as went outside and grabbed my book

"So a 2-2 hole, pour some water check and surround the whole thing with flowers then throw the diamond" suddenly a flash of lightning struck the 2-2 hole and created a portal

"What was that?!" Ender said while everyone followed behind

"Oh nothing I just made the portal" I said

"So when are we leaving?" Len said

"Tomorrow morning" I said

-The next day-

As I woke up from bed Andr was nowhere to be seen  
"*Yawns*Maybe she's making breakfast" I said as I went to the bathroom to freshen up. As I washed my faced in the sink I then faced the mirror to see me grinning

"Yo" my refection said

"_I must be still dreaming_" I thought as I rubbed my eyes

"No you're wide awake" he said

"What do you want!?" I yelled at my reflection

"Whoa now I'm just here to warn you" he said

"About what?" I said  
"about the Twilight Forest" he said

"Allow me to explain the twilight forest has a lot of interesting mobs like the MinoShroom, the Urghast, Wyverns and finally the Hydra" he said

"How do you know all this?" I said

"Let's just say that a friend told me" he said as the mirror cracked

"Tsk times up I guess" he said as the mirror shattered

"What was that!?" Andr said as he went to the bathroom to see me in the floor with a cut on the cheek

"Ugh ah the glass exploded" I said as I scratch my head

"Could you hand me the first aid kit" she said

"Here…" I said as I gave her a white box with a red cross on it. She then grabbed a band-Aid and some disinfectant.

"This might sting a bit" Andr said as she poured some disinfectant on the scratch, after that she placed the Band-Aid

"Thanks…" I said as I stood up

"You're welcome now come downstairs breakfast is ready" she said


	6. Chapter 6: Hyme

After we were done eating I asked everyone to get ready

"Is everyone ready?" I said

"Yup" Xy said

"Wait where's Len?" Ender said

"I'm here sorry if I'm late" Len said

"Where were you?" Mindy said worrying about him

"None of your business" He said

"Now Len Mindy is just worried for you at least show some gratitude" Andr said

"No it's fine I shouldn't have asked…" Mindy said

"Okay everyone's here so I'll count to three and we'll jump onto the portal" I said

"Okay One…" Ender said

"Two…" Andr said

"Three!" I said as we all jumped to the portal

-? POV-

While I was walking around my castle looking at the wonderful scenery of the Twilight forest a lightning strike hit a nearby forest

"What was that!?" a guard said

"It's just another Intruder…" the other guard said

"Princess please go back to your room…" my personal guard said

"No…I have to "greet" the Intruders" I said as Wings grew on my back and flown towards the lightning strike

"Ahh~ there she goes again being reckless…" Wivy said

-Kurou's POV-

"Is everyone ok?" I said

"Yeah were fine…" Ender said

"Good now let's get that sword…" I said

"Do you even know where it is?" Len said

"The book has a map of the twilight forest so we should be fine" I said

"So where's the book?" Xy said

"It's in my bag" I said as scavenged through my bag only to see weapons armor and food

"You forgot to bring it didn't you?" Ender said

"Uh yeah" I said

"Luckily for you I know Hyme" Ender said

"Hyme?" I said

"She's the Princess of the Twilight forest and my best friend" Ender said

"Princess huh does that mean she has a castle?" Len said

"Of Course in fact she has three" Ender said

"Which one is hers?" Andr said

"The third one located in the north" Ender said pointing at a castle which was a few hundred miles away

"Were pretty close" I said

"Then let's go this place gives me the creeps" Xy said

-After an hour of walking-

"I'm tired~" Xy said

"Okay fine let's rest here…" I said lying down on the field

"Is anyone hungry?" Mindy said

"Yeah I am…" Ender said  
"Me too" Xy said raising her hand

"What's for lunch?" I said

"Sandwiches" Mindy said

"Itadakimasu" everyone said

"Wow these taste great" I said

"Yeah they do" Ender said

"Thank you…" Mindy said looking at Len with sad eyes

"Okay I had enough of this what did you do to upset this Idiot" I said pointing at Len who was eating a sandwich

"I don't know…" Mindy said as she started to tear suddenly Len stood up and walked towards Mindy

"Here…" he said handing a pure white handkerchief to her

"Thank you…" Mindy said wiping her tears with the handkerchief

"Um mindy…I'm sorry for making you cry…" Len said scratching his head

"Len…" she said

"It's just that I was really hurt and I over reacted so can you forgive me?" he said

"It's a little too late for that…" Mindy said

"…I'm joking" she Bear hugging Len

"…can't breathe…" Len said passing out

"Len? Len!" Mindy said shaking the unconscious Len

"…hahaha you should look at your face…" Len said waking up from his fake slumber

"Okay that's enough jokes for one day let's go see Hyme…" I said suddenly a girl with long purple hair and emerald green eyes appeared behind Ender

"Hello Ender-Nii" she said as Ender stood up and teleported away from her

"Ahh~ you still give me the creeps you know that?" Ender said

"Who are these people Ender and why are they here?" she said staring at me

"There here for the sword Hyme" Ender said

"So they're here to take my father's sword?" Hyme said

"I'm afraid that the sword they're looking for is missing" she said

"What!?" I said standing up

"Who took it?" Ender said

"My father suspect's that it was one of the Lich kings who took it" she said looking at Andr

"Hmm that's weird Ender borns shouldn't survive here…" she said

"What do you mean?" Andr said

"Well this place is called the Twilight forest for a reason and that is this place is the center of night and day so your kind shouldn't survive apart from Ender" she said looking back at me "_This is getting creepy"_ I thought

"You what class are you?" she said

"The Knight class why?" I said

"Something feels different your aura is dark and hazy like that of a wither…" she said walking closer to me

"Could you please get away from me I'm a little claustrophobic" I said trying to get her of my back

"Fine~" she said

"So which Lich king might have the sword?" Ender said

"My father suspect's the third Lich king" Hyme said

"The one with the Zombie staff?" Ender said

"Yeah…" Hyme said

"Where can we find him?" I said

"He lives in the far east of this place" she said pointing at a thick forest

"You have to go through that forest to get to his castle" she said growing wings from her back

"We'll meet at the End of the forest so Goodbye Mr. Knight Teehee" she said flying above the forest

-Walking through the forest of doom-

"Ahh~ you're so screwed…" Ender said

"Why?" I said

"*Face palm* don't you get it Hyme likes you" Ender said

"Wait how do you know she likes me?" I said curiously

"Didn't you notice that she was staring at you the whole time?" Ender said

"Yeah I did but I already have Andr so I'll just have to turn her down" I said as everything went silent

"Why do you like her so much?" He said

"Well she's beautiful, Cute, and most of all she's caring" I said rubbing the cut on my cheek

"I guess" Ender said

"Hey I think I see the way out of this forest" Len said pointing at a ray of light so we ran towards it and saw Hyme waiting

"Took you long enough" she said

"Well sorry Ms. I can fly" Andr said

"It's Hyme too you Ender Born" she said furiously

"Stop it you two look like toddlers fighting over a toy" I said

"Well she started it" Hyme said grabbing my left arm

"No you did" Andr said grabbing my right arm

"Ahh~ what a lovely love triangle" Len said watching me getting pulled back and fort

"Let go of him" Andr said

"No you let go" Hyme said

"Don't just stand there help me!" I said to Ender and Len

"Oh I know what to do" Len said grabbing a bag of chips from his bag and eating it

-After 2 minutes of tugging and pulling-

"Ugh my arms" I said walking towards the castle that was a few hundred miles away

"I'm sorry for acting childish Kurou" Andr said

"It's fine…" I said as I patted her head

"So you're name is Kurou" Hyme said

"Yeah what about it?" I said

"Its suits you" she said smiling

-Near the castle-

"Here we are…" I said as I looked at the giant door infront of me

"Yup so what do we do now?" Len said

"Kill the Lich and take the sword" I said as I slashed the door open with my diamond sword

"You're pretty strong…" Hyme said

"Thanks so where is he?" I said then she pointed to the ceiling made of glass

"Are you kidding me how are suppose to get there?" Len said as Hyme pointed a long staircase

"My old nemesis…Stairs" Len said

"Worst…reference…ever…" Ender said

"I know right?" I said as we walked up to the top of the castle except for Hyme who can fly

"I'm tired…" Xy said

"Come on it's just a few more meters away" Hyme said

"Here we are…" Ender said as we finally reached the top

"Fools you dare enter the Lich Kings Castle" a Zombie with a purple robe said

"We're here for the sword…" I said unsheathing my diamond sword

"Hmp so King Hydra sent you? Well you have to pry it from my cold dead hands" he said

"That's fine with me" I said charging at him and slashing him in the arm but I was blocked by a Zombie

"What the-"I was cut off as the Zombie pulled out a stone sword and tried to slash me but luckily I dodged it

"**Come my minions rip them apart!**" He said as 20 Zombies appeared right infront of my eyes

"Guess I'll help" Ender said as his eyes started glow a bright shade of purple

"Count me in" Len said as he pulled out an iron sword

"I'll take the right you guys take the left" I said as we charged towards the horde. Limps were flying everywhere as we cut down every zombie we see until there was nothing left but a pile of body parts

"**Ho-How come…**" he said as he grabbed a long sheathed Blade

"**You have angered me to the point of me using this sword against you**" He said unsheathing the Long Blade. The blade had a green tint to it as if it was colored

"Watch out" Len said as the lich king slashed towards me

"Aghh" I said as blood covered half of my body

"Kurou!" Andr said as she rushed towards me grabbing my hand

"Please don't die please…" she said as my vision started to blur and I lost consciousness

"Where am I?" I said as woke up in a place filled with darkness suddenly two small red dots appeared in the distance

"DO YOU WANT TO LIVE AGAIN?" it said as claws started to touch my cheek

"Yes…" I said

"EVEN IF YOU MIGHT DIE AGAIN?" it said

"Yes…" I said again

"THEN GIVE ME A REASON WHY I SHOULD LET YOU LIVE AGAIN" It said

"Because…I…want…to…protect…my…friends!" I shouted at it

"GOOD…" it said as I woke up to see Andr Crying

"Hey Andr" I said as I patted her head

"Ku-Kurou your alive" She said wiping her tears as I stood up to see Len and Ender Fighting the Lich King

"Andr get everyone out of here…" I said as I walked up slowly to the Lich king

"But why?" she said

"Just do it…please" I said grabbing my diamond sword

"No…I won't leave you" she said

"Then can you promise me one thing?" I said looking at her with a smile

"Of course anything" she said

"Can you promise me that you won't be afraid of me?" I said

"Idiot how I can be afraid of you" she said smiling as I turned around and charged at the lich king

"**H-How are you alive!?**" he said blocking my slash but I kicked him in the head tipping his crown

"That's funny cause you're already dead so I should be asking that question" I said as my eyes started to glow bloodshot red and started to walk closer to him

"**W-What are you!**" he said backing away from me as I started to smile

"Where are you going" I said grabbing his robe

"The fun is just about to START" I said as I swung my sword at his right arm cutting it off

"AHHHH!" he screamed in agony as his right arm fell to the ground

"Your already dead how can you feel pain…" I said tearing of his left arm with my bare hands

"Is that really Kurou?" Ender said

"Well he's a lot different" Len said

"Useless…" I said tossing the lich king into the ground and grabbing his sword

"Kurou…" Andr said as I turned around covered with the lich king's blood

"That's why I told you to get everyone out of here…" I said as the glass ceiling broke and everyone started to fall but luckily Ender teleported us outside the castle

"Spill it what exactly are you?" Ender said walking towards me and grabbing my shirt

"I'm Kurou Yatogami…" I said

"…and I'm the Demon class that everyone was looking for…" I said as everyone's eyes widen

"You're joking right?" Len said

"Let him go Ender…" Andr said

"But Andr he-"

"Let him go!" Andr yelled at Ender cutting of his sentence

"Andr…" I said slowly walking towards her

-Andr's POV-

"_Why am I shivering am I a-afraid of him?_" I thought as he got closer to me

"Let's go home…" he said smiling at me

-After 2 hours of walking-

"Were here again…" Len said staring at the portal

"Well I'll go first" Xy said

"Me next" Ender said as he jumped in the portal with Len and Mindy leaving me Kurou and Hyme

"L-let's go K-Kurou…" I sad holding out my hand as he grabbed it

"Hey Andr…" he said silently

"W-what is it…" I said trembling in fear but tears started to fall from his eyes

"Kurou…" I said

"Goodbye…" he said pushing me into the portal

-In the overworld-

I was teleported back to the overworld because Kurou pushed me into the portal

"Kurou…" I said looking at the portal that has his reflection on it as it started to disappear

"Liar…" he said as the portal completely vanished


	7. Chapter 7: Heaven and Hell

A few days had passed since I trapped myself in the twilight forest since then I've been living with Hyme in her castle

"Kurou hey Kurou…wake up its morning" someone said repeatedly poking my cheek

"Five more minutes Andr…" I said

"Andr? …idiot it's me Hyme" she said

"Sorry it's just that I'm used to waking up next to Andr…" I said scratching my head

"Its fine…so what do you want for breakfast?" she said giving me a cheerful smile

"Bacon and eggs please" I said

-In the Kitchen Hyme's POV-

"Mistress what brings you here?" one of my chefs said

"Um Bernard Could you teach me how to cook?" I said to my personal chef

"B-But why mistress?" Bernard said

"It's just that I want to impress him" I said

"Him? By any chance are you mentioning the young man in your bedroom mistress?" he said

"Yes so can you help me?" I said

"But of course anything for the mistress" he said grabbing an apron and putting it on me

"Where do we start mistress" he said

"He wanted Bacon and eggs" I said as Bernard called one of his workers

"Get me some eggs and bacon from the freezer" he said as his worker rushed off towards the freezer grabbing the ingredients

"You get me some utensils and seasonings" Bernard said ordering one of his workers yet again

-Bedroom Kurou's POV-

"She's been gone for half an hour maybe I should check on her" I said as I went outside Hyme's room suddenly I smelled something cooking

"Hmmm that smells good" I said as I followed the scent leading towards the kitchen where I saw Hyme cooking with a man that looked like in his mid 20s

"Now add some salt mistress" the man said to Hyme as she followed every instruction  
"He he you seem to be having a good time" I said as Hyme turned around

"K-Kurou um just wait a little longer I'm almost finished" she said turning her attention back to cooking

"Okay…oh and try not to get hurt" I said walking out of the kitchen and towards the front door

"Ahh no matter how many times I see it the plants and trees of the twilight still seize to amaze me" I said walking around the forest looking at color changing trees and flowers of the twilight forest

"You seem to be having a good day today" a girl with greenish hair and her green eyes matching with her emerald green dress said to me

"Well it's because of your sister Wivy" I said

"Hyme-neechan did?" she said curiously

"Yup she's making me breakfast care to come?" I said

"No I already ate besides I think I'll just be in the way between you two" she said

"Kurou breakfast is done~" Hyme said calling out to me

"Hey Kurou…" Wivy said grabbing my hand

"If you ever make Hyme-neechan cry I will tear you limb from limb got that" Wivy said letting go of my hand

"I'll make sure she doesn't shed a single tear" I said

"Let's go" Hyme said grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the dining hall

"So how is it?" she said looking at me with a smile on her face

"It's great in fact it's delicious" I said

"Thank goodness I thought I overdid it with the salt" she said.

After having breakfast I went outside to walk around a nearby lake in the castle which reflected the sky

"So how long are you gonna stay here?" my reflection said

"You again why do you care?" I said throwing a pebble in the lake

"Don't you miss your friends don't you miss Andr?" it said

"I do but what's the point of me returning there for she'll just be afraid of me…" I said as tears started to fall from my face

"So when are you leaving for the nether?" it said

"Wait how do you know I'm going to the nether?" I said

"Tsk your really as dense as they come huh I'm you so I know what you're thinking" it said

"Then why ask me?" I said

"I was just trying to make a conversation" it said as my reflection turned to normal

"_He's a lot more creepier today I wonder why?_" I thought

"I heard that" it said

-In the overworld Ender's POV-

"How long has she been coped up in her room Len?" I said looking at Andr's bedroom

"It's been three days since Kurou left us and she hasn't come out since" Len said

"Yeah the only time she comes out is when she eats but that's it" I said looking at the door

"Is Andr still sad about what happened?" Mindy said carrying a bowl of mushroom stew and some water bottles

"Hey Andr I got you breakfast" Mindy said knocking on her door suddenly the door started to slowly open

"Thanks Mindy but I'm not hungry" Andr said as she slowly close the door

"Well if you're hungry then I'll leave this in the table Andr" Mindy said going downstairs

-Back in the twilight forest Kurou's POV-

"Hey Hyme is there a cave near here?" I said to Hyme that was staring at the flowers

"Hmm…why would you want to go to a cave?" she said giving me a smile

"I need to find some lava and make some obsidian and go to the nether" I said opening my book

"Are you going to leave me?" she said as her smile faded

"If you want you can come with me…" I said trying to cheer her up

"Really?" she said giving me a serious look

"Really…" I said giving her a smile

"Wait here I'll get some obsidian" she said growing wings on her back and flew to the top of her castle

-Hyme's POV-

"Hmm obsidian huh?" I said opening chests in the storage room

"Ah here it is" I said grabbing 12 obsidian and 4 cobblestones

"Um did you find some?" Kurou said as I hid the obsidian and cobblestone behind my back

"Maybe…" I said trying to be cute

"*chuckle* if you're trying to act cute its working" he said as he got closer and petted my head

"But I prefer the normal you" he said as my face turned red

"_Idiot…don't say stuff like that or I might fall in love with you more_" I whispered to myself as I hugged him to hide my face

"…Hyme let go I can't breathe" he said gasping for air as I let him go

"So why are we even going to the nether?" I said

"Well there are two reasons one is that i need to take Ember the sword of the nether" I said opening my book showing a picture of a long white blade and grip and the guard was shaped like a nether star

"It looks out of place doesn't it? So what's the second?" I said

"Well I need glowstone to go to the Aether…" he said

"Oh ok but that place is filled with holy energy you m-might-"

"Die?" he said cutting off my sentence

"Yeah there is a possibility of me dying but I need to get Yuki Eathers Blade…" he said

"Why…why are you so hell bend on taking those swords?" I said as tears started to fall from my face

"Hym-"

"Aren't you afraid of dying?" I said cutting off his sentence and hugging him

"Hyme…" he said combing my hair with his hand

"Kurou…" I said as our lips slowly getting closer to each other


	8. Len & Mindy's Q & A

-Len and Mindy's Q and A-

Len: So our first question is from Xyrille

Mindy: when are you and Len gonna get married

Len: um ah it's a little too early to be discussing this topic I mean yeah I do have plans for marriage but me and Mindy are under age so ah- next question!

Mindy: this next question is from Dei, who will Kurou choose Andr or Hyme?

Kurou: Well…I would choose Andr because I still love her even though she's afraid of me

Hyme:…_Idiot_


	9. Chapter 8: Heaven and Hell part 2

"Kurou…" Hyme said as our lips slowly getting closer to each other

"Stop…" I said as I turned away

"I guess you're heart still belongs to her…" she said giving me the 12 obsidian

"But I won't give up" she said as she gave me a kiss in the cheek

"Hyme…"

"Come on now let's get those swords" she said giving me a smile

"Thank you…" I said. I then walked down the spiral staircase which led in basement of her castle

"Ok so it's 2 wide and 3 in length…" I said placing down the obsidian

"Now I need a flint and steel to light this"

"I got it" Hyme said spitting out a small fireball igniting the portal

"Now let's go" she said grabbing my hand as we cross the portal together

"Whoa…" she said looking at giant pool of lava

"_That's weird why there isn't any zombie pigmens here_" I thought as Hyme and I walked around the nether

"So Kurou do you where the sword is?"

"Actually I don't but Twilight does" I said pointing at the sword I got for killing the lich king

"So you named it"

"No I didn't she gave me her name" I said as my sword twilight started to glow a faint green hue

"She? You think that's swords a gi-"

"Get down" I said grabbing Hyme and hiding behind some netherack

"What was that for?" she said

"Shh keep quiet" I said pointing at a horde of ghast, Wither skeletons and Zombie pigmens

"That's quite a crowd" she said

"So what's your plan?"

"Fighting them straight on is not an option and I think sneaking pass them is stupid so our only option is distracting them but with what"

"Switch with me…" someone said

"What do you mean switch with you?" I thought

"Close your eyes" it said

"Fine" I said

"Kurou who are you talking to?" Hyme said as I close my eyes

"Sorry to worry you Hyme…" my alter ego said

"Its fine…" she said as my alter ego walked towards infront of the horde but was stopped by a zombie pigman

"Who in the nether are you?" the zombie pigman said

"I don't need to give my name to dead people" my alter ego said as he stabbed the zombie pigman with his/my left hand

"Aghh" the zombie pigman moaned as he stabs his/my right hand near my left he then forcibly split apart the zombie pigmans body covering my/his whole body in blood

"Who's next?" my alter ego said as the horde off ghast flew away leaving the wither skeletons and zombie pigmens

"Attack we'll out number him!" a wither skeleton said as the horde of wither skeletons and zombie pigmens charged at me/him

"Tsk well I guess I don't have a choice" my alter ego said as shadows started to form around me/him

"**Shadowy Terror**" he/I said as shadows grabbed the zombie pigmens and dragged them towards an abyss of darkness

"Retreat!" a wither skeleton said as the remaining horde followed behind

"Now now where are you guys going?" my alter ego said as he stomped in the ground making a giant wall made of shadows blocking their path

"The fun's just about to start" he said as the shadows of the wither skeleton started to move on their own

"**Shadowy Puppets**" my alter ego said as the wither skeletons started to kill each other leaving one survivor

"Please don't hurt me…" the wither skeleton pleaded

"I will unless you tell me where I can find her" my alter ego said

"B-but were not allowed to give any infor-"

"Tell me or I slit your head off" my alter ego said pointing his/my sword on the wither skeleton's neck

"Okay fine just don't hurt me"

"Let's go Hyme"

"Okay…" she said

-After 5 hours of walking-

"Ahh~ it's been 5 years since I've been here" my alter ego said

"_5 years? What do you mean?"_ I said

"_We'll talk about that later kid but first I have to see charlotte_" he said

"Wait isn't this Charl's castle" Hyme said

"Oh so you know Charlotte" my alter ego said

"Yeah she and I are best friends. Wait a minute how do you know her?" she said

"Ahh~ guess the cat's outta bag"

"I'm not Kurou I'm his alter ego Shirou"

"No way it's that really you Shirou-Nii"

"I told you not to call me that Hyme…" my alter ego said as a girl wearing a long white wedding dress came down the stairs and tackle hugged Shirou/me

"Shirou oh how I missed you so much. Why did you dye your beautiful white hair?" the girl said

"Charl I can't breathe…" my alter ego said as the girl named Charl let go as he/I gasped for air

"So what brings you here?"

"I'm here for Ember. Do you still have her?" my alter ego said as Twilight started to glow a bright green

"Of course I still have her"

"Um could I have her back?"

"That depend why do you want her back?" Charl said giving a serious look at him/me

"I need her to kill Herobrine…" my alter ego said as Charl frowned and slapped him/me in the cheek

"Are you really trying to kill yourself again? Do you know how long me and Hyme waited for your return and your just gonna try and kill yourself again"

"It's different this tim-"his/my sentence was cut off as tears started to fall from Charlotte

"Please no more I just can't see you die again please stop" she said hugging him/me

"Charl…I'm sorry I broke my promise but I'm still not back as you can see this body does not belong to me I just barrowed it…"

"I see so you just possessed him so what's his name?"

"His name is Kurou Yatogami he's my new partner" my alter ego said as we switch places  
"_She's all yours he he he_" Shirou said

"He he come here let me get a closer look at you" Charl said squeezing me between her Breasts

"Hmm you don't have his blue eyes or his white hair you're the exact opposite of his appearance well except for being handsome…" Charl said letting go of me

"Ahh~ ehh~ I can breathe finally" I said as Hyme and Charl were walking up the castle chatting with each other

-In the Castle-

"So how long are you going to stay here?" Charl said staring at me while sipping some tea as we talked in the top of her castle

"Maybe a few days I still need to find glowstone to make a portal" I said

"Don't tell me your going to the Aether?"

"Yup he is. Don't try to convince him it won't work trust me because I tried" Hyme said staring at me as she sips her tea as well

"*sips* could you two please stop giving me that glare" I said trying to break the silence

"So Kurou How old are you?"

"Actually I'm turning 17 next week why" I said as Charl and Hyme as they spit out there tea

"*cough* so your birthday is next week!?" Hyme said

"Yeah so what's the big deal about it?" I said looking at the two confused girls infront of me

"Ah nothing I just over reacted ha-ha" Hyme said

"*Yawn* I'm kinda tired now if you girls need me I'll be in the guest bedroom" I said

-In Charl's room Hyme's POV-

"Ahh what are we suppose to get him for his birthday?" I said

"What kind of hobby does he have?" Charl said making a small plushie of Kurou

"I don't know?" I said worrying how little time we have deciding on what to get him for his birthday

"What did your father gave you on your birthday Hyme?" Charl said placing the small plushie of Kurou in her bed along with other stuff toys

"My father gave me a book about the history of minecraftia you?"

"Well my father gave me a dress for mine" Charl said as we both sighed

"Oh I know why don't we give him a book" Charl said

"Yeah but what kind?" I said

"Hmm Shirou always like books with a happy ending…"

"Then let's find one" I said grabbing Charl and we rushed off towards her personal library

-Guest Bedroom Kurou's POV-

"It's so hot" I said taking off my shirt and throwing it on the bed

"I need something to drink…"

"Ahem put your shirt back on please…" a girl with dark green hair and a pig cap covering her right eye said

"Why should I it's so hot~ here"

"You said you needed refreshments do you want me to get you some?" the girl said

"Yes please I'm melting~"

"Please wait here Mr.? Um-"

"Kurou. Kurou Yatogami"

"Mr. Yatogami" she said walking out of the room and closing the door

"_Ah so you've met Mel"_ Shirou said

"Mel?"

"_The Zombie girl well Zombie piggirl to be exact"_

"Oh her yeah so what?" I said grabbing my shirt and putting it back on

"_Well I'll give you a little advice try not to touch or even look at her"_

"Why?"

"_Look out the window"_ Shirou said as I looked out the window to see zombie pigmen outside glaring at me

"Oh I get it this is bad" I said as Mei got back holding a Pitchel of cold water

"Here you go-"suddenly she tripped and the cold water was poured not on the glass but on my body

"Ahh great just when I put my shirt back on could this day get any worse?" I said as the wall on the guest bedroom broke raveling a zombie pigman armored with wither skeleton heads

"_You jinx it"_ Shirou said as I grabbed Mei and ran towards the roof of the castle

"Stay here…" I said as I put down Mei

"What is your problem?" I said unsheathing Twilight

"What's my problem you're my problem" he said unsheathing a sword made of wither bones

"_Be careful if that hits you its over"_ Shirou said

"No problem…" I said doing a fencing stance

"Huh talking to yourself isn't gonna help you!" he said charging at me straight on

"**Shadow Pierce**" I said as my shadow started to coat Twilight I then striked him repeatedly putting a big hole in his chest

"Blahh" he coughed mass amounts blood on the floor

"Hmmp I'm already dead so stabbing me in the chest isn't gonna work"

"Good point stabbing you isn't gonna work so how about I split you in two?" I said changing my stance

"What are you gonna do strike me from there?" he said

"Precisely **Shadowy Slash**" I said once again my shadow covered Twilight but I then sheathed Twilight

"Are you mocking me sheathing your sword in battle!?" he said as he charged at me I then swung Twilight horizontally leaving a black after image

"Ha it didn't even put a scratch on me…" he said as blood started to drip from Twilight

"Really then who's blood is this?" I said as his top half fell off

"Ahh~ I overdid it…" I said looking at the slowly crumbling mountain made of netherack

"Hey you okay Mei"

"Yeah I'm fine…"

"Kurou what was that!?" Hyme said flying over to see if I was okay

"Did you just cut the whole mountain in half?" Charl said

"Um yeah…I'm sorry" I said

"When did you learn that kind of skill?" Mei said

"Hmm I actually learned it by accident while fighting the lich king"

"Please don't ever use that skill here" Charl said

"Why?"

"Haven't you notice this place doesn't have a sky just a ceiling"

"Yeah so?"

"My point is the nether is an enclosed space so using that big of a skill is gonna attract attention so keep the fighting on a dull roar Kay?"

"Okay I will oh and can I have Ember?"

"Oh I almost forgot here" Charl said handing me a pure white blade and grip as well as white guard shaped like a nether star

"Thanks…"

"No problem oh and I took the liberty of making you the portal to the Aether just be careful okay?"

"I will and besides I'm not leaving yet I'm still tired actually I'm very…ti…red…" I said losing consciousness

"Aghh my head" I said grabbing my head and getting up from bed

"Huh how did I get here?"

"We lifted you here…" Hyme said holding my right arm

"What do you mean we?" I said as I saw Charl grabbing my left arm and Mei resting on me

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A few Hours why?"

"So you've been using me as a pillow?" I said irritated

"Well I wouldn't call you a pillow just a life sized plushie" Hyme said dozing back to sleep

"Well as the saying goes if you can't beat them join them" I said falling asleep yet again

-Charl's Bedroom-

After I fell asleep (somehow) I woke up to see Hyme, Charl and Mei still using me as a pillow so I slowly got remove of Mei resting on me and Charl to let go of my left arm and struggled trying to pry off Hyme's hands from my right, I then asked one of the butlers were the kitchen was located he then pointed at the right saying "Keep going to the right until you see an iron double door"

-In the Kitchen-

As I got in the kitchen the chefs glared at me with a curious look suddenly a man with black hair grey eyes walked up to me

"What in the Nether are you?" he said analyzing

"I'm a human…" I said as they're eyes widen but then they started to laugh for no reason

"Ha-ha-ha nice to meet you human my name is Will" he said

"So what brings you here human?"

"Well I came here to make breakfast…"

"So can I borrow your kitchen for a few minutes?"

"Of course why not just clean up while you're done" Will said as his workers left

"Okay time to make breakfast" I said grabbing ingredients left and right

"I guess a simple omelet will do" I said grabbing some eggs and breaking them as I grab some salt and other seasonings I then mixed the eggs and added some spinach pepper and salt then I grabbed some cooking oil and poured it in a frying pan coating it I then poured the omelet mix in the frying pan and waited till it slowly cooked then I folded it in two and putted it in a plate I then repeated the process 3 times to make 4 omelets, after I washed my hands I then grabbed some silverware and placed them in the dining hall and putted the omelets as well

"Hmm something's missing" I said as I forgot to put ketchup in it I then rushed towards the kitchen hoping there was ketchup luckily there were a storage full of them

"There…" I said drawing a heart on every omelet

"Whoa did you make breakfast?" Mei said

"Ah you girls awake perfect breakfast is ready" I said. After we ate breakfast I told Charl were the portal was located

"Oh so you're leaving…well the portal is outside the castle" she said

"Oh and before you leave I like you to have this…" Charl said giving me a bottle of red liquid

"Is this Blood?"

"Yes its blood my blood"

"Um why give this to me?"

"Shirou told me to give you that…he also said that if you were in any kind danger drink that vile"

"Thanks…lets go Hyme" I said as Hyme and I crossed the portal and into the Aether

"So how are gonna get down?" Hyme said as the portal transported us in the air

"Can't you use your wings to fly down?"  
"Good point…" Hyme said as she sprouted wings from her back

"Here grab my hand…" she said flying towards a floating Castle made of quarts

"So how do you know the sword is here?" Hyme said putting me down

"I told you I don't Twilight does…"

"How can a sword know where you can find Yuki?" she said as Twilight glowed a bright green hue

"I have about enough of your insults" a feminine voice said

"Um who said that?" Hyme said

"Twilight did" I said pointing at the sword on my waist

"What's with that look" Twilight said

"Y-you can talk…"

"Yeah got a problem with that?"

"But how? You don't even have a mouth"

"I'm communicating with you using my telepathy"

"Allow me to explain…" Twilight said as I stabbed her into the ground as she transformed into an elf with long light green hair dark green eyes and a long green robe

"My name is Twilight the spirit of the blade, without me the blade will just be any other normal katana"

"So who created you?" Hyme said

"Shirou created me infusing a part of his soul into the blade which gave birth to me Twilight he then repeated the process Three times creating Ember and Yuki"

"Why did he created you?"

"He created us mainly to kill Herobrine but he failed but before he died he sealed Herobrine but unfortunately the seal has been broken"

"Aghh…" I moaned in pain

"Kurou what's wrong?" Hyme said grabbing me in the shoulders

"I don't…know Aghh!" I screamed in agony, the pain I felt was unbearable it felt like my eyes were burning my chest aching my hands numbing my throat on fire it felt like hell, I then remembered that Charl gave me a bottle of her blood so I grabbed it out of my pocket and drank it suddenly the pain started to disappear

"Good thing Charl gave me that…" I said as Hyme stared at me with a surprised look

"What's wrong?" I said

"Look at your eyes" she said handing me a mirror from her backpack

"Hmm what about my eyes" I said looking at the mirror as my eyes turned light blue and my hair slowly turning white

"Why do I look like Shirou now" I said returning Hyme's Mirror

"_It's only temporary when you leave Aether you'll turn back to your normal" _Shirou said

"Whew and I thought I was stuck like this forever" I said in relief

"So does that mean my class changed?"

"_No I just made you immune to holy energy"_

"Oh well its good enough for me. Let's go Hyme" I said running up the staircase leading up to a giant empty room with a long white Blade stabbed into the ground

"Is that yuki?" Hyme said

"Yup it is" I said looking at the long white blade with a black leather grip and a white circular guard

"Well let's make this quick" I said walking towards the sword and taking it suddenly the earth started to shake so me and Hyme ran towards the exit but to be stopped by a girl with red eyes long white hair wearing a black dress

"Where do you think you're going Shirou?" the girl said as she sprouted wings

"_This is bad were dealing with Nix" _Shirou said

"Who's Nix" I said

"_My sister…and she and I had a little fight that turned ugly"_

"How bad was it?"

"_Um let's just say that we almost destroyed the Aether"_

"You have a lot nerve coming back here" Nix said

"Look I don't want to hurt you okay" I said

"Hurt me? That's a laugh the only getting hurt here is you" she said charging at me as she unsheathed a white broad sword luckily I blocked it using Yuki I then backed away and said

"Hyme get out of here" I said as Hyme flew out of the building Nix then use the feathers on her wings as projectiles to strike me

"**Shadow Barrier**" I said as a wall made of shadows blocked nix's feathers

"Oh since when did you learn how use dark arts" she said

"But it's not enough **Duplicate**" she said suddenly there was copy of her and that copy duplicated its self so on and so on making 30 copies of her

"Tsk guess I don't have a choice **Shadowy Cloak**" I said as my shadow surrounded me making black transparent cloak

"**Kuro Yuki**" I said as yuki's blade turned pitch black


	10. Chapter 9: Heaven and Hell part 3

"**Kuro Yuki**" I said as yuki's blade turned pitch black

"Is that it?" she said as her duplicates attacked me one by one pining me down to the ground

"**Shadowy Pupp-**"my sentence was cut off as one of her duplicates covered my mouth

"Now now I won't let you use that troublesome ability" she said as one of her duplicates took yuki from my hands

"Thank you…" she said as her duplicate handed her yuki, she then pointed the blade at my neck

"_Shirou can you help me out here your sister trying to kill me"_ I thought but he didn't answer but suddenly a man with pure with hair ocean blue eyes wearing a white jacket and grey pants showed up

"Shirou but if that's you then…who are you?" she said as my hair and eyes turned to normal

"My name is Kur…" my sentence was cut off as my vision started to blur and turned pitch black

"_Huh not this again" _I thought standing up

"Where are you!" I said but no one answered

"Where am I?"

"Why am I here?"

-Shirou's POV-

"What did you do to him!?" I said looking at the unconscious Kurou

"I didn't do anything he just fell asleep…" she said as Nix's every duplicates got impaled by a long black transparent spear that came out from Kurou's shadow

"**Eclipse phase one…illusion**" he said as his shadow surrounded the whole cathedral in total darkness

"What is this place?" Nix said

"Were in my world…" he said as he sank to the ground

"Who was he?" Nix said looking for an exit

"So you're not gonna beat me up?" I said

"I'll do that later but first we need to escape"

"Escape you think there's a way out? Well there is one way to leave this place and that's if I say so…" Kurou said appearing out of nowhere

"Well then I'll just have to make you say it!" Nix said charging at Kurou with her broadsword cutting him in half

"Have you forgotten? This is my world when I'm here I'm so I can do anything…" he said appearing behind us

"B-But I just cut you down?" Nix said as Kurou snapped his fingers duplicating himself

"Oh I almost forgot anyone who used as skill on me get's copied" he said as Nix charged at him yet again

"Haven't you noticed yet?" Kurou said grabbing Nix's broadsword

"I'm different from the pathetic little shrimp you fought" he said breaking Nix's sword with his bare hands and grabbing her head

-Nix's POV-

"**Eclipse phase two…nightmare**" he said as my head started to hurt and my vision distorted

"Does your head hurt?" he said

"Heh is this all you got?" I said he then gave me a grin

"No not even close" he said stabbing my chest with his bare hands

"Nix!" Shirou yelled at me waking me up

"Huh? So that was all a dream…wait were back at the cathedral!" I said standing up

"Yeah apparently after Kurou used his skill on you he passed out" Shirou said

"Where is he now?" I said as Shirou pointed at Kurou who was sleeping on the lap of the girl that was with him

"Who is she anyway?"

"Her names Hyme she's a friend of mine, you two met once remember?" he said

"Nope not at all"

"By the way can we stay at your place for a couple of days?"

"Okay fine…"

"Great"

-After 15 minutes of flying Hyme's POV-

"Here we are" Nix said landing at a floating island with a mansion made of quarts built on it

"Feel free at home just don't go in my room" she said

"Agh…where am I?" Kurou said waking up

"Oh you're awake" I said putting him down

"I'm sorry for making you carry me" he said

"Its fine~" I said giving him a smile

"You must be tired come with me" Nix said grabbing his hand and dragging him onto the stairs

-Second floor Kurou's POV-

"Um where are you taking me?" I said as Nix dragged me into a room

"Is this my room?" I said looking around the room which had a double bed a desk and chair as well as a bookshelf

"Yeah you and that girl with you will sleep here together" she said

"Thank you…"

"You're welcome" she said closing the door

"Oh well mine as well go to bed" I said as I lay down on the bed and slowly drifted to sleep

-Hyme's POV-

As Nix dragged Kurou to the second floor Shirou and I went to the library to discuss something

"So what happened back at the cathedral? It was engulfed by a black sphere and after a minute it disappeared" I said as Shirou was looking through books one by one

"It was Kurou yet it wasn't" Shirou said as he grabbed another book and started to read it

"What do you mean by that?" I said looking at him dumbfounded

"It felt like his personality changed when he got pin downed by Nix"

"What are you saying he has a split personality?"

"Well it's not just his personality that changes his fighting skills seem to improve by 10 fold as well as his knowledge"

"Well that explains how he won against the lich king huh? Shirou"

"I wonder if he got a scar from the slash that the lich king gave him but his wound did heal very fast"

"Hey Shirou stop spacing out" I said waving my hand infront of his face

"Um Hyme can I ask you a favor please" he said putting his two hands together

"Sure what is it?"

"Great I'd like you to check if he has a scar on his body starting from his right shoulder and ending on his left waist"

"Why on minecraftia would I do that?!"

"Well it can help me a lot if you do" he said as I stood up and walked towards the stairs

"Which room is he in?"

"The 4th one oh and try not to wake him up good luck" he said giving me a thumbs up

"I hate you" I said walking up the stairs and hallways and towards Kurou's room. As I was infront of the door I slowly opened it and took a peek

"Whew good his asleep" I said as I saw him sleeping soundly. I then slowly walked my way to him

"_Sorry to disturb you"_ I said as I slowly opened his black shirt which revealed a small cut on his waist

"_Well there's no stopping here"_ I said as kept taking his shirt off slowly

"_Wow he has a very well developed bod-wait a minute why am I thinking like this?!" _I thought as I kept taking his shirt off but suddenly it got caught by his hand as he placed it on top of his hand

"_Ah~ no choice" _I said as I slowly moved his arm off his shirt

"Andr…" my heart stopped when I heard him talk I then looked at him but he was still asleep

"_Whew his just sleep talking good" _

"Andr…I…miss…you…" he said as tear fell from his eye, I then wiped it off and left his room and went back downstairs

-Normal POV-

As Hyme went downstairs with her head down Shirou was waiting for her

"So how did it go? Did he have scar?" he said but Hyme ignored her and walked pass him

"Where are you going?" Shirou said as Hyme turned around to face him with teary eyes

"*sniff* I need some time alone…" Hyme said sprouting her wings and flying off

"What the nether did you do this time Kurou…" Shirou said as he walked towards the stairs and into Kurou's room, Shirou then opened the door so hard that it heat the wall and woken up Kurou

"Agh ever heard of knocking?" he said

"Why is Hyme crying?" Shirou said walking towards him and grabbing his shirt

"I didn't do anything to her I was asleep the whole time until you barged in"

"Now let go of my shirt" Kurou said as he grabbed Shirou's hand making Shirou let him go

"Where are you going?" Shirou said

"To look for Hyme of course" Kurou said as he ran to the entrance but as soon as he got outside he fell off the island

"I guess he forgot where on a floating island" Shirou said as he looked down to an infinite abyss

"AHHH!" Kurou screamed as he fall to the infinite abyss

"_Tsk just this once I'm going to help you"_ A voice in his head said as he sprouted devil wings on his back

"Whoa …I-I'm…flying!" he said as he flew towards Shirou at full speed


End file.
